Even though the collection of animal and pet waste material, including excrement and vomit, is mandatory and required by municipal ordinance in many cities and towns, the vast majority of pet owners collect pet waste as a matter of general courtesy and environmental respect. This is true despite the fact that the collection of pet waste is an undesirable practice due, in part, to the warm pliable nature of pet waste. Currently, the most common method for collecting pet waste material is placing a plastic bag over the hand to fashion a free-form glove.
The pet waste material is then scooped up in the hand and, once collected, the bag is removed from the hand in an inside-out fashion to capture the pet waste in the plastic bag for proper disposal.